Almighty
Biography * Name : Kell'Han Gold * Debut : Chapter 4 * Death : Chapter 19 * Affiliations : Red Lupus Army * Occupations : First Captain of Red Lupus Army (former) * Alias : Almighty * Epithet : "Son Of A God" * Age : Chapter Four (27) * Birthday : January 17, 1984 * Height : (6'3) * Weight : 250 lbs * Hair Color : Black * Skin Color : Red * Eye Color : Gold * Race ''': Zorkion * '''Planet : Fareghoe * Signature Attack ''': "Expondus" '''Almighty'' ''came to earth and started the Universe Tournament expecting to find out who is the strongest being out of the twenty five he gathered. Before the tournament, Almighty was a traveler of worlds and he went to different solar systems challenging the people who claimed to be the strongest. While on the planet Dello' he met a man named Chor'von Addermin, and the two of them became friends and started traveling through the galaxy together. 3 Years Before the Universe Tournament (Enter The Dogman : Kazaro Okami) (Portion of the back story) When Kazaro left Heaven he went back to the planet Suukoni in the North Side of the Milky Way Galaxy to talk to one of his commanders in the RLA (Red Lupus Army) known as Koii Rollendo. Kazaro already had Koii gathering intelligence officers for the RLA and this would be their first mission, go to the planet Gamma 9 and find out where the Queens were located. Koii sent out the two new intelligence officers (Rivora & Deyna) to the planet Gamma 9 with their mission and they were to report back as soon as they found the location. It took the two officers one week to reach Gamma 9 and once they did they were greeted by a man named Kell’Han and another man named Chor’von. Rivora Tank and Deyna Moneii didn’t know who these two were but after a short discussion they learned Kell’Han and Chor’von were just travellers of the galaxy who wanted to do business with the two officers. Rivora told Kell’Han that him and Deyna were searching for the location of the Queens, Kell’Han then told Rivora that he knew where they were but he wanted something in return for the information. Kell’Han also wanted to know where someone was, but the person he was looking for was Kazaro Okami. Rivora knew that he shouldn’t tell Kell’Han where to find Okami so he denied the trade of information and wanted to carry on without the help, Deyna didn’t think the same, both Deyna and Rivora knew that Okami is a god and couldn’t be defeated by most people unless they possessed the power of a god as well, but also knew that Kazaro didn’t want anyone to know where he was, especially random travellers on the most crime infested planet in the West Side of the Galaxy. So Deyna agreed to tell Kell’Han anyway even though Rivora was against this, and after she did Kell’Han told the two that the Queens could be found in the Diamond Palace. After the information was exchanged, Kell’Han and Chor’von left, and the two officers made their way to the Diamond Palace. Category:Red Lupus Army Category:Universe Tournament Category:Zorkion